LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Hay hace tres años de todo aquello... o puede que más, no se cuando empezasteis a montaros esa historia… nos engañarnos a los dos… puede que desde un buen principio, incluso antes de que me conocieras, por eso me dejaste permanecer a tu lado, por que te r


**LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

Hay hace tres años de todo aquello... o puede que más, no se cuando empezasteis a montaros esa historia… nos engañarnos a los dos… puede que desde un buen principio, incluso antes de que me conocieras, por eso me dejaste permanecer a tu lado, por que te recordaba a él y necesitabas a alguien que te calentara la cama mientras el se encontraba haciéndose famoso en Estados Unidos.

Como te he dicho de eso hace tres años, ahora ya no duele tanto, pero los primeros meses mi corazón estaba roto en pedazos, pero gracias a él pude recuperarme… era el único que sabia como me sentía, ya que fue justamente con su amante con quien me engañantes… aun no entiendo por que lo hiciste, y puede que nunca me hubieras querido a tu lado, por eso tanto desprecio de tu parte… pero gracias a él todo eso a sido olvidado, y pensar que antes le tenia pánico a estar con él a solas… me ayudo a llorar cuando mas lo necesitaba… cuando no me salían las lagrimas, aunque por dentro estuviera llorando y no reaccionaba ante nada ni nadie… Es irónico pensar que alguien tan parecido a ti… alguien de tu propia familia me pudiera dar la felicidad que tu no queriste darme, no sabría estar en estos momentos sin él y tengo miedo de que me hiera mas de lo que me lo hiciste tu, por que me he dado cuento que lo tuyo solo era atracción física, en realidad no estaba enamorado, solo lo supuse estarlo.

Bueno como te iba diciendo de aquel engaño… aquella infidelidad han pasado tres años, tres largos años. Aun sigo siendo cantante, Bad Luck ahora tiene un dúo de vocalistas el cual esta llegando mas alto de él mismísimo Ryuichi Sakuma, aunque de él mejor no hablar, aun lo odio, pero lo sigo admirando igual que antes. En tu caso todo fue al revés, de ser el mas grande escritor has bajado en los puestos mas bajos, cuando tus fans se enteraron de toda la historia… de tu infidelidad te empezaron a dejar de leer, ese es un buen argumento para una historia de amor, pero no para una historia real… En estos momentos tengo una pareja estable… el mismo que canta con migo encima del escenario, cuando le escuche cantar le propuse que se uniera a Bad luck, se impresiono si, pero no lo negó le gusta la música al igual que a mi.

Sabes no se si te habrás dado cuenta aun, pero estoy hablando de tu propio hermano, si Tetsuha, Tetsuha Uesugi… aunque parezca raro para todo el mundo soy pareja de él, es muy cariñoso con migo, no lo pasamos en grande en el estudio de grabación y no puedes imaginarte como se pone Sakano-San cuando nos ponemos en pose infantil o simplemente no queremos cantar, aunque cuando eso pasa aparece K con su mágnum amenizándonos con despedirnos… Mejor hacerle caso por si cumple su amenaza…

A Tetsuha todo le va estupendamente, aunque haya preferido ser cantante en vez de monje, va por lo menos dos veces al mes a visitar a su padre y ayudarle con el templo, lo que me sorprende es que tu padre desde un buen principio no se negara en lo que había decidido mi pareja, incluso se alegro y nos felicito cuando descubrió que éramos pareja, todo lo contrario que cuando estuve contigo o tu le digites que querías ser escritor, la verdad es que nos sorprendimos ante la reacción de tu padre, pero nos alegramos mucho.

Como as podido comprobar todo me va la mar de bien y soy feliz, mucho mas feliz que antes sin duda.

Aun hoy me sorprendo de cómo empecemos yo y Tetsuha, fue algo inesperado, o puede que no… puede que me enamorara de él cuando le conocí, aunque no me quise dar cuenta, aunque si te digo la verdad nos costo mucho declararnos el uno al otro, y todo era por miedo… miedo a ser rechazados o que solo quisiéramos estar juntos por que nos parecíamos a las dos parejas pasadas.

Pero todo eso ya a pasado, tu has hecho tu historia y yo he hecho la mía… puede que desde un principio mi destino fuera estar al lado de Tetsuha y por eso te conocí, pero ya sea coincidencia o no me alegro de haberte conocido, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera conocido a tu hermano y se que si él no puedo ser feliz, es como el aire que respiro le necesito con todo mi ser.

Un día de estos volveré, aunque la próxima vez será con Tetsuha, quería venir con migo, te hecha de menos incluso cuando le hiciste daño en el pasado, no puede negar que seáis de la misma sangre y que os habéis criado juntos, es una lastima, si no te hubieras emborrachado junto con Ryuichi hace dos años no hubieseis tenido aquel trágico accidente donde perdisteis la vida, pero una vez mi madre me dijo que Dios da a las personas lo que se merece, puede que morir fuera el sacrificio de habernos hecho daño a mi y a Tetsuha.

Hasta pronto Yuki

Fin

_Dejad comentarios quiero saber que os a parecido, la he escrito esta noche que tengo insomnio y no puedo dormir TT_

_Atte_

_Herms Malfoy_


End file.
